The invention relates to an evaporation system for handling aqueous radioactive wastes. More specifically, the invention relates to a disposable evaporation system using standard 30 and 55 gallon drums as containment vessels for an adiabatic saturation process wherein moisture is absorbed by hot dry air moving through cascading spray and over standing liquid.
Recently, considerable interest has been generated in the handling of toxic nuclear waste materials. Certain commercial evaporation systems for reducing the volume of moderate quantities of low level nuclear wastes require personnel exposure to radioactive material during repair and servicing making such work difficult if not impossible. A disposable unit would require fewer handling operations; and consequently, less personnel exposure to radioactive material. Present commercial units are too large and expensive to be treated in a disposable manner.